die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Triple 9
Triple 9 is a 2016 American action-crime thriller drama film directed by John Hillcoat and written by Matt Cook. The film stars an ensemble cast featuring Casey Affleck, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Anthony Mackie, Aaron Paul, Clifton Collins, Jr., Norman Reedus, Teresa Palmer, Michael K. Williams, Gal Gadot, with Woody Harrelson and Kate Winslet. The film was released on February 26, 2016 in United States by Open Road Films. In the United Kingdom the film was released by eOne. The film has strong influences and comparisons to other similar Die Hard scenario type films including: Dog Day Afternoon, Reservoir Dogs, Heat, Training Day, Brooklyn's Finest, Inside Man, Now You See Me and Sabotage. In Atlanta, Georgia, criminals Michael Atwood (Chiwetel Ejiofor), Russell Welch (Norman Reedus) and his brother Gabe (Aaron Paul), along with two corrupt cops; Marcus Belmont (Anthony Mackie) and Franco Rodriguez (Clifton Collins, Jr.), rob a bank to retrieve a safe deposit box. The box contains information that could overturn the recent conviction of a Russian Mafia boss. When Michael brings the safe deposit box to the boss' wife, Irina (Kate Winslet), she withholds their reward money and gives Michael and his crew another mission, which involves breaking into a government office and stealing more data on her husband. To convince them to take the job, the mafia kills Russell, traumatizing Gabe. The group decides to go forward with the job. As they think of ways they can pull it off Marcus and Franco suggest a Triple 9, which involves an officer down call that sends all of the police to the location of the incident, with Marcus nominating his new partner, Chris Allen (Casey Affleck). Marcus tries to befriend Chris as they go out on calls together. During one call, Chris attempts to question a local gang member, Luis Pinto (Luis Da Silva), about a gang-related homicide, only for Luis to attack Chris before being detained for his actions. Chris' uncle, Jeffrey Allen (Woody Harrelson), is a Sgt. Detective in the police force working on the bank robbery case. Jeffrey gets a lead and discovers that Gabe is one of the people involved in the bank robbery. Gabe, still grieving over his brother, tries to stop the heist from happening by following Chris and Marcus around and telling Chris, but is stopped both by Michael and Jeffrey. On the day of the heist, Marcus takes Chris to an abandoned housing project to meet an informant with information on their homicide case. As they walk around the building, Marcus slips away and Luis comes in and tries to find Chris. Chris bumps into Gabe who tries to warn him that he is going to die. Luis then charges in and tries to shoots Chris but hits Gabe. As Luis runs away, Chris confronts a critically wounded Gabe. Before Gabe can say anything Marcus comes in, triggering a shootout between the two. Gabe is killed and Marcus is severely wounded. This leads Chris to make the Triple 9 call. Thinking his nephew is the officer down Jeffrey rushes to the scene. Meanwhile, Michael and Franco break into the government office and steal the information with little police disruption. Luis is shot dead as he attempts to flee from the housing project. In the aftermath, Marcus survives but is in critical condition. Michael meets with Irina and her henchmen. She gives him the money but does not bring Michael's son as she had promised to earlier. After being beaten by her henchmen, Michael walks back to his car and triggers a bomb that was wired into his gift killing Irina and her henchmen. As he drives away Michael is pulled over by Franco, who kills him and steals the money. After investigating Luis' belongings at the morgue, Chris finds a note in Luis' wallet which contained the location where Marcus took him the day of the shooting. Chris later finds out that Marcus meets Luis the day of, letting him know where to kill Chris. Angered, Chris visits an unconscious Marcus to try and get answers, but is stopped by Franco, who invites Chris back to the station to get his account of the shooting. As the two head to the car, Chris receives a call from Jeffrey, who tells him that Franco has been cleaning house and he might be next. As the two head out to their respective cars, Jeffrey is seen inside Franco's car and they both shoot each other. Franco is killed and Jeffrey is shot in the chest. As Chris makes a Triple 9 call, Jeffrey calmly pulls a joint and smokes it. Cast Main Cast of Characters * Casey Affleck as Chris Allen * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Michael Atwood * Woody Harrelson as Sergeant Detective Jeffrey Allen * Kate Winslet as Irina Vlaslov * Anthony Mackie as Marcus Belmont * Aaron Paul as Gabe Welch * Norman Reedus as Russell Welch * Gal Gadot as Elena Vlaslov * Clifton Collins, Jr. as Franco Rodriguez * Teresa Palmer as Michelle Allen * Michael K. Williams as Sweet Pea * Luis Da Silva as Luis Pinto * Carlos Aviles as Fernando "Termite" Rivera * Sandra Lopez as Mrs. Rivera (A.K.A. Rivera's Baby Mama) Additional Characters See also here for additional unnamed characters * Michelle Ang as Trina Ling * Terence Rosemore as Joshua Parks * Anthony Belevtsov as Yussel Gotlib * Alexander Babara as Ben Feldman * Karen Kaia Livers as Shanice * Ian Casselberry as Gomez * E. Roger Mitchell as Smith * Blake McLennan as Felix * Michael Harding as Walter Sims * Labrandon Shead as Sgt. Pete Nelson * Armando Alonzo as Emilio * Georgy Fontanals as Luis Pinto gang member Reception The film has received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 54%, based on 129 reviews, with an average rating of 5.8/10. The site's consensus reads, "Triple 9 's pulpy potboiler thrills don't quite live up to the ferocious talents of its cast, but the film's efficient, solidly crafted genre fun is often enough to balance its troublesome flaws." Metacritic gives the film a score of 52 out of 100, based on 41 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". On CinemaScore, audiences gave the film an average grade of "C+" on an A+ to F scale. Tom Huddleston of Time Out gave Triple 9 four out of five stars, positively comparing the film to Michael Mann's Heat. Huddleston praised the ensemble cast and concluded that the film is "carried off with brashness and momentum by a director who genuinely seems to be having a blast." Variety's Justin Chang was less receptive towards the film's narrative, but applauded its action sequences and wrote that the "result is a film that conveys the eerie sense of lying in wait for all its characters, and the paranoia is infectious, with at least two scenes certain to have viewers checking their car backseats upon exiting the theater. In a mixed review, Empire's Ian Freer gave Triple 9 three out of five stars. Freer praised the casts' performance, but criticized the film's screenplay and second half, surmising that "the interesting world of the film doesn't get the story it deserves. Category:Films Category:R rated films Category:Die Hard scenario films involving a heist Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with career criminal villains Category:Films involving police corruption Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:2016 Category:2010 era releases Category:Crime Dramas Category:Neo Noir Category:Die Hard scenarios inspired by Dog Day Afternoon Category:Films and Shows with Russian-European villains Category:Die Hard scenario films with militia group villains Category:Chiwetel Ejiofor action films Category:Die Hard scenarios involving news media